


one day

by appledust



Category: KOTLC, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: ANGST IF YOU HAVE READ EVERBLAZE, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Angst, Forbidden Love, I can’t write, RIP, SPOILERS FOR EVERBLAZE, Spoilers, its so little words bit i stayed up all night writing it so i really hope you like it, koralie, might i add, sixteen years ago, super cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledust/pseuds/appledust
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR EVERBLAZE IF YOU HAVEN’T READ IT YET] Councillor’s Kenric and Oralie are forbidden to be together due to their statuses, but that doesn’t stop them from wishing.





	one day

Councillor Kenric rechecked his reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time in a span of thirty minutes, making sure his usually wild hair was tamed and his suit was mostly unwrinkled.  
“You look fine!” An annoyed voice from the mirror sighed. A small head with an equally annoyed expression stared back at the councillor with cold, pale blue eyes. “I did choose that outfit for you, after all.” Although these fashion mirrors had mostly fallen out of fashion by now, Kenric found himself unable to let go of his nagging fashion police so easily.  
Kenric offered a smile. “You’re right, Xavier. Everything’s going to be fine.”  
“Well, not everything. For starters, you and Oralie—“ Kenric stepped back a few feet to cut him off. Xavier could be the most helpful at designing and matching clothes, but he did tend to get annoying. Especially when talking to Kenric about how hopeless his relationship was with the beautiful Empath, Oralie.  
It was the night of Grady and Edaline Ruewen’s annual solstice gala, and almost everyone in the Lost Cities had been excited about it for weeks. Kenric especially had been looking forward to attending, more specifically, asking someone to dance.  
The redheaded Councillor quickly pinned his cape together with the Fathdon family crest, pulled out his pathfinder, and light leaped to Havenfield.  
There were elves everywhere.  
It seems as though the crowds of Mysterium had all been transported over onto the Ruewen’s’ land.  
“‘Bout time you arrived,” Councillor Terik said, seeming to have just appeared next to Kenric. But I’m the chaos of this party, it was likely that he had been there the whole time.  
“Has Oralie—or the others—arrived yet?” Kenric asked cautiously. Hopefully that hadn’t been too obvious.  
“Not even a greeting and you’re already thinking about Oralie,” Terik smirked. So it had been obvious. “But yes, just saw her a few minutes ago by the refreshments.”  
Kenric thanked him and headed off to the other side of the property, sidestepping all of the elves busily gushing over Jolie Ruewen’s beautiful dress, and made it to the tables of food in a matter of minutes. The councillor’s hands had already begun to sweat from anticipation. He ran over what he would say to the Empath when he saw her over and over in his head. Over and over. Over and over. Over and—  
“Kenric!”  
Shoot.  
Kenric forced himself to stop sweating, which was easier said than done, before turning to face the elf whom he had been crushing on for the past... probably way back when he had first met her. And she was just as breathtaking—if not even more so since then.  
Oralie has worn a white high-low dress that faded to a pastel pink from her knee to ankles. Her jeweled comb matched perfectly with her golden hair and light makeup had been applied to the elf’s face. To say that Kenric had his life force drained out of him would be an understatement.  
“O-Oralie,” Kenric couldn’t keep the stumble out of his voice. “You look... beautiful.”  
The Empath smiled, complimenting him back and probably causing a bloom of red as dark as Kenric’s hair to light his face.  
“Would you...” the councillor trailed off awkwardly. Was asking directly the right way? “May I... may I h-have this dance?” He managed to stutter out. From all around the refreshment tables, elves in fancy jeweled clothing turned their way. Kenric could already hear that this was going to be gossiped about.  
“Of course,” Oralie responded in her soft voice. She didn’t seem to need to touch him to know how he was feeling because a moment later, Oralie had gripped Kenric’s hand in her own and was dragging him towards the dance floor.  
Magnificently dressed couples were twirling and stepping all over the floor, creating a nice blend of colors. A laugh from Oralie broke Kenric out of his thoughts.  
“If you keep this up, you’re going to sweat through your shirt before we even dance.” It took him a moment to realize she was referring to his anxiousness.  
“Sorry, can’t help it. Not when the prettiest elf in all of the Lost Cities just agreed to dance with me,” Kenric replied. Oralie’s already rosy cheeks darkened.  
“So...,” she said, moving to place her free hand on his shoulder. They repositioned their hands and Kenric placed his remaining hand in her waist. They slowly began to move with the beat of the music playing.  
“Ah, sure brings me back to when we were forced to dance in detention that one time,” Kenric recalled, chuckling at the memory.  
“That was the first time I ever got in trouble!” Oralie reminded him, “and it was all your fault.”  
“Worth it.”  
She offered a smile as the music began to pick up speed. Soon they were spinning and stepping and moving to the beat so quickly that everything seemed to fade away. There was no one else on the dance floor. Just him and Oralie twirling and dancing and...  
Just like that, the song slowed and stopped, bringing the two councillor’s back to their reality. The reality where they couldn’t be together. The reality where their jobs came first. The reality that seemed so much more unwelcoming now that he had shared a dance with Oralie.  
Oralie. The one he wanted to be with.  
But councillor’s couldn’t have spouses, and both of them weren’t about to give up their hard-earned jobs just yet.  
“That was—“  
“—amazing,” Oralie spoke for him. He smiled. Exactly so.  
But as he and Oralie stepped off of the floor, the euphoria from the dance slowly began to dissipate with the whispers it brought. The elves were definitely going to be talking about this.  
“So let them talk,” Oralie spoke from beside him.  
“W-w-what?” Kenric couldn’t help stammering. Had he accidentally transmitted something to her?  
“Relax,” she said calmingly, “it doesn’t take a genius to know what your thinking.” Oralie was still holding onto his hand, and Kenric had been staring at the Nobles nearby, so maybe it was so obvious.  
“Would you... maybe, um, want to go somewhere a bit more private?” He asked her, shifting his eyes to see if anyone was eavesdropping.  
“Sure,” Oralie responded, pulling him away from the crowds. As the two made their way towards the overlooking cliffs, Kenric ran over what he truly wanted to say to Oralie. There was so much he wished he knew about the future, but one thing was certain. He wanted Oralie to be a part of it.  
The waves bounced lightly against the shore beneath the cliffs when the two arrived and settled on the soft grass. Oralie leaned against Kenric, staring out across the dark ocean.  
“I could get used to this,” she mumbled quietly and Kenric had to agree. In a few hours this would all be over. The night would be in the past and he and Oralie would have to go back to being councillors. but for now, he was going to live in the moment.  
“Me too,” Kenric managed to mumble. He took a few deep, steadying breaths before asking the question that had been floating around in his head for a while. “You don’t plan on being a councillor forever, do you?”  
Oralie sighed. “I don’t know,” she responded. “I’ve worked hard to get to this position and I don’t think I plan on giving it up too easily either.” Kenric nodded.  
“I agree. But...,” he took a deep breath and continued slowly, “I know it’s probably—“ a pause “—really obvious, but I guess I should tell you anyway. I... really fancy you, Oralie.”  
The Empath didn’t reply for a long time. Suddenly, she turned to look at him with intense azure eyes. “One day,” Oralie said quietly.  
“One day,” Kenric repeated.  
“One day we’ll resign from the Council to build our life together.”  
“We’ll move in with each other and live in a mansion.”  
“Made completely of glass.”  
“A hundred stories high.”  
“Filled with all sorts of books.”  
“With a glowing silver path.”  
“We’ll have tons of dogs and dinosaurs and eagles.”  
“Maybe we can invite gnomes to reside with us.”  
“We’ll fish and cook and eat.”  
“Read, sleep, and socialize.”  
“We’ll go shopping in our free time.”  
“Or just spend it at home together.”  
“Together,” she repeated. “We’ll do everything together.”  
“One day,” he promised.  
“One day,” she repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! by the way, the end part there was supposed to be really crazy when they voiced all that they wanted in the future. also please don’t spoil anything in the comments that’s farther than everblaze. (although i’ve read so many spoilers on the wiki) thanks again and please leave a review :)  
> —by the way, xavier was added because kenric seems like the person who’d recieve the mirror somehow, but not want to throw it away (like jolie) even if it’s annoying.


End file.
